By studying numerous patents in the prior art the Applicant have noticed that none of them is commercially viable except Hunts U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,322. However the disappointing performance and design of it prompted me to start a development effort. It was found that the machine was noisy, under powered, inclined to seizure. Required unusually powerful, 1.5 H.P. vacuum cleaner to operate. A significant obstruction of air flow by the cutting mechanism. It was cumbersome to set up. The machine needed an additional A.C. outlet, an A.C.-D.C. power supply with cable-connector. A socket on the hose, a cable in the hose, switch in the head. Needs electricity to operate, coupled with electric shock hazard.
It is believed that the subject matter will remedy the aforesaid disadvantages.